


Coolsville Street Racers

by manbearpigPL



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: Bikers, Gen, Girl Power, Motorcycles, One Shot, Police, Racing, Short One Shot, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbearpigPL/pseuds/manbearpigPL
Summary: A short story about Daphne proving that she's not just a pretty face. Especially on a motorcycle.





	Coolsville Street Racers

**Coolsville Street Racers**

It wasn't a mystery that Daphne was a motorcycle enthusiast, despite her girlish appearance. She didn't care that Fred considered them to be dangerous and Velma claimed that they are impractical, she loved them since she was a little girl. Since then, she became a proud owner of two Vespa scooters, a Japanese sports bike and a Harley-Davidson - her favorite.

One summer afternoon, she was riding her beloved Harley through the streets of Coolsville. She was going to meet the gang after a leisure ride in the countryside. She loved it as much as she loved shopping. Or even more.

She stopped at the traffic lights. Then, another biker stopped next to her. He didn't wear any helmet, so she could easily recognize his curly, red hair. It was somebody she would rather not know. Red Herring.

"Well, well, well, look who it is! Daphne Blake - my favorite rich girl. Where's your boy toy - Freddy?" Red Herring said tauntingly.

"Get lost, Red!..." Daphne hissed. She didn't want to speak with him, as he used to bully the gang during their entire school education. She tried to play tough, but she blushed a bit after Red's mention of Fred...

"Whoa, whoa! Easy, girl!" Red Herring said in return. "I just want to have a look at what you have here," he said, pointing at her bike.

"Sure, but keep your hands off!" Daphne said reluctantly.

"You got a Harley too?" Red Herring said laughing.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Daphne asked mistrustfully

"It's a bike for real men, not for girly girls like you. You better ride that Vespa of yours, there's a chance you won't hurt yourself," he answered mockingly.

"Shut up, Red!" Daphne said angrily. "I can ride it as good as you can."

"So let's race!" Red Herring said with a nasty grin.

"No way, Red! I won't engage in a street race." Daphne opposed frantically

"So I'm right. Girls like you are too weak to use the full potential of good bikes. But I'm not surprised since you hang out with that wimp Freddy and the rest of his clowns."

Daphne felt seriously offended. Not only because of his outrageous sexism, but also because he insulted her best friends.

"Right then. Don't be that confident, Red!" she said challengingly and revved her bike's engine.

Red Herring just grinned, put his sunglasses on and waited for a green light.

"Way to go, danger-prone Daphne..." Daphne sighed

After a few seconds of revving and growing tension, the light turned green and they both roar off. They were swerving in between vehicles much slower than them. Red was significantly faster than Daphne. It apparently wasn't his first street race.

He was first at the next lights.

"See?! I won, girl!" Red said triumphally.

"It's only the beginning!" Daphne said and got ready to start again.

"As you say!" Red said with a grin. "Beating you is a pleasure, girl!"

The light turned green and they started even faster than previously. This time they were going head-to-head, passing other vehicles dangerously close. They stopped at the lights almost simultaneously.

"What do you say, Red?" Daphne said with a smile. "It's not that easy anymore, huh?"

"That's not very funny..." Red Herring muttered and fixed his sunglasses. He evidently has lost his good mood.

The lights turned green again and they continued the race. Daphne was right behind Red trying to overtake him. He realized what she was going to do and he blocked her way. Despite that, Daphne's got around him smoothly and left behind. She was first at the next intersection.

"What was that, Red?" Daphne laughed at him "Have you taken your aunt's bike again?"

Red Herring was furious.

"You're gonna pay for that!" he yelled. "Don't think you gonna beat me!"

"Well, I think so," she said with a smirk, looking straight ahead as if she spotted something. "Come on, Red! Let's finish it!"

"I'll destroy you!" Red yelled and started as fast as he could.

Then he looked behind him and realized that he left Daphne far behind. Moreover, she didn't even start.

"Hahaha," he laughed. "Take that, you..."

Then a car cut him off.

"Oh, shit!" he exclaimed and stopped abruptly right next to a police cruiser...

XXX

When Daphne arrived at the scene, Red was getting arrested by a policeman.

"She was racing too. Get her too!" he screamed.

The police officer turned to her.

"Hello, Mr. Rogers!" she called, having recognized Shaggy's dad.

"Hello, Daphne!" officer Rogers said in return. "Do you know, what this young man is talking about?"

"I have no idea at all..." Daphne said with an innocent smile.

"Bullshit!" Red Herring interrupted. "You were driving even faster than me, Blake!"

"But you won, Red," she answered. "Now you'll have a great possibility to tell your old friends from Coolsville police about that glorious victory!"

"That's not very funny! You're using your father's influence...!" Red Herring tried to protest, but officer Rogers closed him in the back of his cruiser.

"Enough, Alfred!" Mr. Rogers said. Then he sighed and looked at Daphne: "I'll let you go this time. But slowly, please."

"Sure thing, Mr. Rodgers!" she said cheerfully.

Officer Rogers shook his head, got into the cruiser and drove away.

"Whoa, that was close..." Daphne sighed.

But despite being busted, she was really satisfied. Her perception and cunning saved her from bigger troubles and caused Red Herring to get what he deserved. Maybe he'll now learn not to underestimate the women. At least at bike racing...

"What a shame Fred didn't see that..." she said to herself, but she added after a while: "Or no... Better not..."

She laughed, put her helmet back on her head and drove away to finally meet her friends.

**The End**


End file.
